1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pavement or concrete planers and more particularly pertains to a new vacuumatic concrete planer for preventing dust from escaping the dust collecting bag attached to the vacuum blower assembly
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pavement or concrete planers is known in the prior art. More specifically, pavement or concrete planers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pavement or concrete planers include U. S. Pat. No. 5,263,769; U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,713; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,613; U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,936; U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,463; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,753.
Another related prior art pavement or concrete planer is the Republic of the Philippines Patent No. 28976 issued Jun. 30, 1995. In this prior vacuumated concrete planer, there are two primary drawbacks. First, the dust collected from the vacuum blower assembly of the vacuumated concrete planer always escapes from a bag attached on the tube thereof even if water is applied to the surface to be ground. This leads bronchial problems and illness to the user. Second, the unitary disc type cutting stone of the planer under this patent develops irregular grinding thickness due to irregular surfaces to be grind.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vacuumatic concrete planer. The inventive device includes a wheeled housing, a motor being mounted to the housing, a grinder blade assembly being disposed towards the front end of the housing, a vacuum blower assembly being disposed towards the rear end of the housing, the grinder blade assembly and the vacuum blower assembly being operated by the motor through pulleys and belts being provided thereon, wherein the grinder blade assembly comprising a shaft being held rotatably within the housing by suitable bearings, a plurality of laminated and fiberglass reinforced disc-like cutting stones keyed to the shaft and protruding from the open bottom portion of the housing, the stones being securely held on the shaft by opposing counter balance washers and lock nuts, and a vacuum cleaner having a suction hose, the vacuum cleaner being mounted to the housing, the suction hose being in communication with the vacuum blower assembly.
In these respects, the vacuumatic concrete planer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing dust from escaping the dust collecting bag attached to the vacuum blower assembly.